


I Hear The Secrets That You Keep

by teacuphuman



Series: 2016 Inception Kink Bingo [11]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pining, Sleep talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames talks in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear The Secrets That You Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pillow Talk square on my Inception Kink Bingo card.

Arthur’s just about to nod off when Eames mutters something too low to hear and rolls over. Arthur blinks rapidly, shaking his head to clear it. He checks the window again before getting up to walk about. The first 72 hours after a job goes bad are crucial, and he needs to keep them hidden until their boat arrives in the morning

 

Eames snuffles and rolls onto his back, smacking his lips together.

 

“Darling.”

 

Arthur stills, frowning down at where Eames is still clearly asleep.

 

“S’good, yeah.” Eames says, then smiles a little.

 

Arthur wants to back away, but he also really, really wants to stay right where he is and listen to what else Eames might say.

 

“What d’you think?” Eames asks, his voice trailing off at the end.

 

Arthur feels bold, and so he answers. “It’s good.”

 

Eames face lights up, though his eyes stay closed. “Knew it.”

 

Arthur chuckles silently, shaking his head. This is ridiculous. He turns to head back to his post, only to stop dead when Eames speaks again.

 

“Arthur,” he breathes, and it sounds so wistful. “My darling Arthur.”

 

“Yes?” Arthur responds before he can stop himself.

 

“C’mere, let me kiss you.” Eames’ hand moves on his chest, tapping against his sternum and for a moment Arthur’s sure he’s awake, but he settles again after a moment, snoring softly. 

 

Arthur sits down at the window and checks the road once more. Eames has been silent for a solid ten minutes when Arthur gets up the nerve to whisper into the silence of the room.

 

“I would, you know. If you asked me.”

 

Eames smiles in his sleep, looking younger and more innocent than he has any right to. “Yeah,” he sighs. 

 

Arthur’s turning back to the window when Eames grunts.

 

“Get that goat out of the church!”

 

Arthur laughs to himself, smiling at his reflection in the dirty glass. That one, he’s definitely telling Eames about.


End file.
